


Hard work

by Tedashee



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, SouHaru, Water fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedashee/pseuds/Tedashee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a conversation with a friend of mine, including the prompt 'Haru can't come unless he's in water'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard work

The smell of grilled fish was pungent in the air as Haru flipped over the mackerel and turned down the heat. As usual when he was home alone, he was in his jammers, which just an apron to keep them clean. The last time he'd forgotten to wear one, oil had splattered on them and he had to toss them out. They were soiled after all. Though recently he'd learned that it was better to just wash them, because they'd been getting dirtied quite often.

"Haruka." A deep and rather familiar voice announcing his name was his only warning before strong arms wrapped around his body, following by warm lips pressed against his shoulder."Evening." Sousuke murmured, closing his eyes as he lazily peppered kisses over the raven's skin.

"Evening." Despite the slight blush tainting his cheeks, he didn't bother to turn around as he continued cooking. If he didn't focus, the mackerel would burn. But it was getting harder to pay attention when the brunette decided to leave a few hickeys on his neck. "I'm trying to cook."

"Don't mind me."

"Sousuke."

The following laugh only annoyed him more. Sousuke could be a pain in the ass, literally and figuratively. He was reaching over to turn off the stove when a hand slipped into his jammers and wrapped around his cock, a throaty moan escaping his lips before he could stop it. Dammit.

"I've been gone all day, seems like you missed me just a little bit." Haru rolled his eyes and finally turned off the stove. "At least that's what your body is telling me."

"Sousuke, my fish is ready. I'm hungry."

"Are you saying you don't want it too?"

The raven went silent at that. His length was already half hard in Sousuke's grip and he'd barely even touched him. And his boyfriend obviously knew it too. So he decided to stay silent, though his breath hitched ever so slightly as the other began stroking him again.

"Couldn't bring yourself to say no huh?"

"Stop talking."

"Make me."

Haru gave him a look over his shoulder and ignored another laugh from him as he leaned in, capturing his lips in a rough and sloppy kiss. There was a brief struggle for dominance as their tongues clashed, which Sousuke won and proceeded to throughly explore his mouth. Haru swallowed back a whine as teeth latched onto his lower lip, the brunette sucking and nipping roughly before he pulled away to admire his handiwork briefly before pressing two fingers to his mouth. "Suck."

He glanced at the digits in annoyance, before taking them into his mouth. He should probably be happy that Sousuke was even taking this courtesy. His tongue slid over the calloused digits, covering them with a profuse amount of saliva before pulling off.

"Thanks doll." The brunette pushed two fingers inside Haruka's entrance roughly, a wolfish grin tugging at his lips at the small gasp coming from his partner as his fingers spread him wide.

"Sousuke...I don't want to clean up the kitchen again..."

"Should I take you to-"

"Bed, the bed is fine. Just come on."

Sousuke rolled his eyes and pulled his fingers out of him, picking him up and carrying the raven upstairs bridal style. It took little time to deposit Haru on the sheets before he started stripping down. "I'm gonna make you scream tonight~"

"No thanks." The dark haired man mumbled as he moved onto his hands and knees, the bed sinking down as the brunette climbed onto the bed behind him.

"Remember the lube this time."

Reaching past him to rifle through the drawer, a small bottle of lube was produced which he squirted liberally over his cock. "You're a masochist Haruka. You can't tell me you don't like it rough." He said in a low voice as he gripped the other swimmer's hips. Haru pouted at that assessment, about to give his partner a snarky retort when the other pressed against his entrance and shoved in, making his back arch in sharp protest. A sort of strangled moan escaped his mouth. No matter how lubed up Sousuke was, he was still large, and his length stretched Haruka wide as he was taken in up to the hairs."I can't hear you, speak up." Pulling out till only the tip was inside Haru's warmth he quickly slammed back into him again, the man beneath him lurching forward each time but muffled any sounds.

It wasn't just a sense of pride that kept Haru's mouth shut. It was also the knowledge that as long as he was quiet, Sousuke would do anything to coax a moan from his lips. Which meant he'd go harder, rougher, faster. And he wanted that. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud. He wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of making him beg.

"Haruka."

The way he said his name, a growl heavy with lust and need went right to his cock, already dripping precum as it bobbed against his stomach with each thrusts. He was close. Oh so close. One hand let of the sheets so he could pump himself off, thin fingers trying to stroke himself to completion.

Sousuke could only grin at the sight of the other so thoroughly lost in his own lust. It wasn't often that Haru would handle himself after all. He leaned down to kiss his shoulder, before biting down and earning a low moan from his partner.

"Sousuke..."

"What is Haru?"

"...I-I can't..."

"Can't what?" He murmured against his ear, reaching over to help the raven stroke himself. "I can't hear you~"

Haru let out a whine, it was hard to concentrate when his body was trying to lose itself in pleasure, but failing to his dismay.

"I...I can't come...please..."

"...Haru. I thought you said it would be fine this time." He didn't stop moving but he did release his hold on Haru's weeping member.

"I was...wrong. Shower. Please."

"If I have to pull out now, I'm gonna come, which means I'll just have to fuck you all over again and you won't be able to move tomorrow."

"You were gonna do that anyway."

"...True enough." Sousuke sighed and pulled out of his boyfriend slowly, painfully hard at this point. "Sorry Haru." He murmured before stroking himself off in jerky motions, letting out a relieved moan as he came over the raven's face.

Haru barely had enough time to close his eyes before streams of cum hit his face. "Clean this up and help me over to the shower." He muttered, his eyes still shut tight.

"Why don't you just lick it off? You look sexy doing it~" The brunette grinned and grabbed a rag from off the couch, starting to clean off Haru's face.

"I don't like the taste." His eyes opened again once he felt that most of the sticky substance was gone. "Come on Sousuke, shower."

The taller male nodded and picked him up, carrying him into the bathroom and putting him in the shower, sitting down because he was long past being able to stand. "I was trying to savor the moment babe."

"Forget savoring the moment, I still haven't come."

"Sorry." He laughed and turned on the shower, chuckling as Haru almost came just from the warm water on his length. "It's hard work making you come."

"You don't know the first thing about working hard."

"That's not true! I'm working hard to get hard right now. So give me a hand. Or head~"

"Sousuke."

The taller swimmer finally climbed in as well, picking up his boyfriend again. "Legs around my waist and hold on tight." He murmured, waiting for the raven to comply before slowly letting him sink onto his member.

Haru whimpered quietly at the feeling of being filled again, his nerves already hyper sensitive from being denied release twice. Luckily, Sousuke didn't feel like torturing him any more. Pressing his back against the tiled wall, he rammed into Haru full throttle, his face pressed into his shoulder. Moans and whimpers were heard as his heels dug into Sousuke's back.

"Sousuke...Sousuke..." He choked out, burying his face in his shoulder. Another well aimed thrust hit his prostrate, a cry escaped his throat as he came, releasing over his boyfriend's stomach. Going limp in his arms, Haruka panted heavily to regain his breath. After another few thrusts Sousuke came for a second time, lowering himself and Haru into the tub to revel in the afterglow.

"You and your water fetish~"

"Shut up."


End file.
